


Happy Holidays, Have a Fake Girlfriend

by mmmarie, MoonKatt



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F, I had to include brutaltown, I love them so much, Language, Mai is bi, and intolerance, possible alcohol use, teen rating just because
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmarie/pseuds/mmmarie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonKatt/pseuds/MoonKatt
Summary: Hana goes to Mai's house for the holidays and pretends to be Mai's girlfriend.Post Hidden Block route.Collab with MoonKatt and Jetsnacko <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on ideas from my friends Gems (KittyGems) and Tori!! <3 They are brilliant!

As the snow fell gently outside Hana and Mai's window, a message made its way to Mai's phone with a ding that broke the comfortable silence as the two girls wrote their end of term papers. Before even so much as glancing at the message, Mai groaned, as if she knew exactly what the message was and she had been dreading it for a while.

Setting down her pencil and pushing her chair out from her desk, Hana asked, "What's up?", with a note of concern and curiosity staining her voice.

"Mmmmeeeehhhhh," Mai droned, as if imploring Hana to drop the subject.

Hana rose an eyebrow at Mai. Usually Mai was an open book, so instances in which she tried to hide aspects of herself were very rare. "Do you want to talk about it...?"

Mai moaned in opposition to Hana's question.

Although Hana knew she should respect Mai's privacy in these moments... It was really difficult. What could Mai possibly want to keep to herself? Still, Hana resolved herself to not push her, and she simply reminded her best friend, "If you need to talk about anything, I'm always here," and she returned to her homework.

***

The next day, Hana and Ian met for lunch in Ian's room. After joining Hidden Block, the two got into a routine of eating lunch together at the tree beyond the soccer field in order to put time aside to hone their puzzle skills for the tournament (because it was so cold today, though, they decided to meet indoors). Over time, however, they trained less and less and talked more and more, and soon, Hana was almost as close to Ian as she was to Mai.

"So, what's up?" Hana asked Ian, leaning back against Luke's bed post as she munched on a veggie sandwich she made with Shane in the kitchen.

"Not much. I found a 1979 Sony Walkman from at the antique store yesterday and I almost got it for Luke." He shrugged and stabbed his fork into the noodles in his thermos and reasoned, "He seems a little too 2000s to be into that kind of thing though."

Nodding, Hana agreed. "Yeah... He was hard to shop for but I think I managed to get him the perfect Christmas present."

Beaming, she pulled out her phone and presented a picture of custom red and black Jordan's, in which the image of Michael Jordan had a little hat on, reminiscent of Luke's regular snapback.

Ian leaned off of his place on his bed and squinted down at the picture. He smirked. "Nice. I might just get him a bunch of tapes of his favorite movies." He paused, then groaned. "But does he even have a VHS player?"

Giggling, Hana put away her phone and finished off her sandwich. After a few moments, Ian asked, "So. What's up with you-"

Before he could even finish talking, Hana launched into her dilemma. Ian scoffed at her and said, "You're blowing things out of proportion. Just ask her what's up. That worked with me."

Frustrated, Hana sighed, "You're probably right, but Mai hates it when I pry, and I already asked her about it. If she doesn't want to talk about something, she won't talk about it."

Ian chuckled, "I didn't like people prying either, but it's at least nice to know someone cares. And it would make her feel more comfortable with opening up to you. That's really important."

Hana exhaled, letting the weight of her body relax completely against Luke's bed. Ian clicked his tongue at her and muttered, "Remember, you aren't doing this to make some kind of discovery. You're asking her what's up to be supportive. This isn't gossip."

Hana, taken aback that Ian would even suggest that she was doing this for selfish reasons, blurted, "Well, maybe when you're shopping for someone else, don't buy them the presents that _you_ want!"

Ian raised his eyebrows, but smirked at her words after a moment. "Hey, that's actually some pretty solid advice. Thanks Hana."

***

Hana peeked at Mai's screen as inconspicuously as she could. Was she rereading the same text over and over again?

"...Mai...?"

Jumping, Mai fumbled at her phone and it fell to the ground. She went to pick it up, but as she was bent over she apparently had an epiphany, because she suddenly jerked back to Hana and gasped, "Hana!"

Hana felt her stomach flutter ever so slightly. For a moment, she wasn't sure she really did want to find out what Mai was up to.

Then, Mai's face fell again. "Um... Nevermind."

At seeing Mai's sad face, Hana wanted to know again, and now realized she really did have selfish motives before, like Ian suggested. But now, all she cared about was turning that frown into a smile. "No, Mai, what is it? Please tell me," Hana implored. "I hate seeing you like this."

Folding her arms, Mai looked down. "Hana... It's nothing."

Hana sighed and pushed, "Then what's the big deal in telling me?"

Mai trembled and stuttered, "Y-you might not like me."

"Oh, please. Don't you think I'm better than that...? You could tell me you killed someone and I would still love you." After a pause, she added, "Well, I mean, I can't condone that behavior but I'd still-"

Mai mumbled, "All right, fine, I know you're better than her anyway..." Hana looked confused, but Mai waved her hand, dismissing what she said. "Look, the point is, I'm bi."

Scratching her head, Hana wondered, "Didn't you already tell me this?"

Mai shrugged, "I might have."

Hana hugged Mai and said, "Well, I still love you." She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed until Mai spoke up again.

"The thing is though, I'm pretty open to my friends, but my family doesn't know yet. And," she lifted her phone, "every year I stay with my family for Christmas and I'm always expected to bring a date with me for their big party and every year I find some desperate guy here at Asagao and bring him with me and every year I feel like I'm living a lie." She groaned. "Hana!!! It sucksssss." She fell on Hana's bed and kept groaning. Hana stared down at her and smiled to herself for a moment. This was more like Mai.

Still, this really did suck, so Hana frowned. "I'm sorry Mai... Is there something I can do for you? That's a really tough situation."

Mai shot up again and suddenly beamed, a hand on her hip. "Well, now that you mention it, there is something you can do." Then, Mai fell to her knees and grabbed Hana's hands, her eyes sparkling like a puppy's.

Hana felt a surge of fear run through her body. This couldn't be good.

"Hanaaaaaa! Please come with as my date! You can stay at my family's house over break and everything."

"Wh-what!?" Hana shrieked, jumping a little at the request. "But... But I'm not-"

Mai jumped up and assured Hana, "It would be completely fake, I just want to come out to my family, and I have to bring someone and it would be weird if I came out with a guy with me. Plus, they'd probably think I'm doing it for attention if I didn't have someone with me."

Hana bit her lip and blushed. This was way out of her comfort zone. "But what about my dad? I miss him so much, I was planning on catching up with him and..." Hana didn't want to say it, but she felt like it would do her dad a world of good to see her again, and if he didn't see Hana this holiday, it might make him even more depressed...

Grinning, Mai almost shouted, "You could invite your dad to stay with us! My family loves guests, the more the merrier!"

Hana went over all this in her mind. Honestly, her dad really would benefit from a vacation, and he never really had a good Christmas meal since her Mom was alive. And she knew that this would mean so much to Mai, and it would allow Mai to stay true to herself. Any reason Hana had to turn down the trip would be pretty selfish... Hana sighed and nodded, her stomach twisting in knots. "Okay... I'll go."

Squealing, Mai leaped up and down with joy. "I'm so happy, Hana, oh my god! You're amazing!" Mai threw her arms around Hana and squeezed, and Hana gasped for breath. Mai laced her fingers with Hana's and giggled, "This is going to be so fun! We can drink hot cocoa together and hang out in my room and watch Christmas movies and-" she gasped. "We are going to make the best blanket fort ever!"

Hana tried to laugh along with Mai, but on the inside she was freaking out. How would she be able to get through these holidays? 


End file.
